


The Space Between

by bobbyspeach



Series: No Judgment Series [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: 6months, F/M, Inspired by Beyoncé Knowles, Inspired by John K, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: Bobby and Diamond are both missing each other after winning Love IslandThis takes place after Heartbreak WeatherA special shoutout to my wee family for helping me on this and giving me feedback! If you are out there, just know I love you all 😊
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Series: No Judgment Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 6Months

**Author's Note:**

> I thought today would be a great day to post this. I worked super hard trying to get emotion in both of these chapters. I hope I got them right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is missing Diamond after winning Love Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause baby when we fall a sleep, you know that you're safe with me  
> Baby this is all we need, we're where I believe we belong  
> Wish I didn't have to go, it's hard to leave you all alone, baby  
> Even when we're far from home, yeah we're right where we belong
> 
> Based off the song 6months by John K

(Bobby POV) 

Bobby sighed as he finally laid down on his bed. It was long day of meetings and conversations. He had just gotten home and took a quick shower to wash off the stress from a day's work. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep as of yet. He still had one more important thing to do. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to seven. He had a couple minutes where he could think before he made the phone call. 

It’s been two months since the finale of love island. Ever since then he’s been busy making appearances on cooking shows and setting up meetings to open up his own bakery. And the way things were looking, his bakery would be open soon. He was excited and couldn’t wait to open it’s doors. The work he was doing now will end up to be worth it in the end. But after all this work, he still made sure to have time to talk to his favorite person on Earth. 

Her name was Diamond. His Jewel. His precious little jewel. 

Bobby was coupled up with Diamond throughout the entire love island experience. Even though they left the show as friends, Bobby was super grateful to have met someone like her. Overtime, Bobby had worked to gain her trust, and at the end of the show, he had won it. Now that they were away from each other, and going back to their normal lives, Bobby was in the current position of trying to win her romantically. However, he was finding it to be harder than he thought. 

Bobby rolled over onto his back and let his thoughts roam free about the women he found to love. He realized he was indeed in love with her now that he was back home. His thoughts constantly surrounded her, when he found time to think. He missed her. Sometimes, he would hear her laugh when walking down the street. He’d stop walking and look around searching for her only to be left disappointed when he couldn’t find her. 

Even when he’d be on the road, he’d catch her on TV when he’s standing in line at a restaurant. He would stand and smile when he’d catch her laughing on screen. Even from far away, she was still able to make his heart skip a beat with her beauty. Sometimes, he’d swear she was looking directly at him through the screen. He’d stare back too, and then jump when the person behind him demand he move forward. 

He missed her laugh and her smile, but most of all he missed her presence. He yearned to be around her. He craved it. He missed the feeling of waking up in the morning and finding her cuddled up on his chest, something he never understood, since he insisted on being the little spoon during their time together. He felt safe in her arms. He enjoyed falling asleep with her. The three days of Casa Amor could never live up to how he is feeling now. 

The space between them now is something unbearable. Bobby didn’t know how much longer he could go. The only thing saving him was the fact that he had a scheduled time to call his love every night. An hour before she hangs up to talk with Chelsea. He was happy to have this time with her. He will admit, a month after the show, he had thought Diamond was running away from him. 

The first two weeks after love island, a group chat was created. Everyone was involved. Including Diamond. The chat would go on day and night. It was fun. Bobby was surprised to see that Diamond texted him separately first. It was the simple “I miss you.” But it meant the world to Bobby. They would go back and forth for hours. Going back and forth from the group chat to their own conversation, was the best thing ever. He was excited that they seemed to still get on as normal. 

But after those two weeks he noticed she would stop interacting in the chat. Her replies became slower, and eventually, Bobby would be left on read for hours. He hated it. He was worried about it. He was worried she was slipping away from him. It wasn’t until Lottie messaged the group chat and complained about Diamond not texting her back. Bobby felt relief in that. At least she wasn’t only doing it to him. 

Bobby decided to message her separately, letting her know the he was thinking of her. An hour went by before she sent a short message back, Bobby looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after five. Instead of texting her back he simply called her. Hearing her voice as she answered was amazing. She had just gotten out of the shower. She filled Bobby in on the details of what she’s been up to. Apparently, the London Orchestra is highly interested in her. She’s been going through the hiring process and a huge part is creating her solo piece. She’s been working super hard on it. 

Bobby was so happy for her, but also proud. She had nothing to worry about, Bobby was more than sure she was going to get the opportunity. Anyone would be crazy not to hire her. They talked for a while until she mentioned that it was time to call Chelsea. Bobby bit his lip taking a chance. 

“Any chance I can call you again tomorrow?” Bobby asked. He smiled when he heard her giggle through the phone. 

“Of course. Make it a daily thing.” She said. Once he heard the dial tone, Bobby laid on his back with a huge smile. Every day he called her at the same time. And every day, it seemed to help him forget about the space between them. But it still hurt, maybe even worse now. Pictures always helped too. He pulled out his phone, clicking on his photo album. Diamond didn’t have any social media. So, he was very fortunate when he had started a selfie tradition between them. And like a creep, he had saved every photo she sent him. 

All were different photos. Sometimes even videos. He smiled when she sent him a photo of a cupcake, titled, “These cupcakes are nothing like yours.” Bobby smiled and told her, that the next time he sees her, he’d have a fresh cupcake for her. He scrolled left again and chuckled when he received a photo of her in a face mask. She puckered her lips and her eyes were crossed. “Beautiful” Bobby had texted back. He scrolled left once more. There it was, his favorite photo. Diamond had titled “Just for you.” 

Diamond appeared to be having a night out. She was sitting cross legged in front of a fountain. She was holding a wine glass in her head. She had worn black heels, with matching jean shorts. And her top was his shirt. His favorite shirt. His t-shirt that he had betted back in the villa. She still had it. The first time she sent it, Bobby looked through all of drawers, and threw out random clothing from his closet to confirm, that she still indeed had it. Bobby’s heart still skipped a beat every time he came back to this photo. 

It wasn’t just the photo itself. Bobby admitted, she looked super sexy in this photo. It wasn’t even that she took this photo just for him. It was the way that t-shirt hugged her. She never wore it back in the villa. Bobby actually thought she was joking when she said she wasn’t giving it back. He didn’t mind though. Especially now. It hugged her in all the right places. Bobby had actually found himself to be quite jealous. Jealous of a shirt. It should be his arms hugging her right now. And once again he was reminded of the space between them both. His shirt will have to fill that void for now. 

Bobby smiled at the picture before his eyes zoomed in on the time on his phone. It was five after 7. Bobby quickly slid up her contact and called her. It rang once before he heard her voice in his ears. 

“Hey Bobby!” Bobby smiled as they began talking about each other's day. It was in this moment, where the space between them didn’t matter all. For right now, they were right where they belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond's POV is next! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond is missing Bobby after winning Love Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss you, like everyday  
> Wanna be with you, but you're away  
> Said I miss you, missing you insane  
> But if I got with you, could it feel the same
> 
> Based off the song “I Miss You by Beyoncé”

(Diamond POV) 

Diamond had just finished talking on the phone with Bobby. She ended the call a little early, wanting to have a couple moments to herself, before Chelsea called. She threw down her phone and sighed as she stared into the ceiling above. She was tired as she was every night. It’s been a long day of practicing her instrument, and she was ready for sleep, but she knew it would take her a while until she fell asleep. Because now that she was alone her thoughts would travel to one person and one person only. 

And his name was Bobby. Bobby McKenzie. 

Winning Love Island was a dream come true for Diamond. Diamond was so happy. She moved out of her mom’s house and found herself a nice condo. She’s been doing some live interviews, which were fun! They all loved to hear her play her instrument. She didn’t even realize that she was being watched. A representative from the London Orchestra, was interested her. All she had to do was come up with her own piece and they would consider her. She was excited for the opportunity. It’s been a wonderful distraction. She made sure to play for hours so she didn’t have to spend so much time thinking about Bobby. 

Her first couple days at home were nice. She was surrounded by her friends and family. Her mom had surprised her with a welcome home party. Diamond was so happy she had cried. She missed them terribly. It wasn’t until maybe the seventh night, where she lying in bed, and she stared at the empty space next to her. Something was missing. And that something was Bobby. She missed him. She misses him every day. She missed his laugh, his smile, his hugs, and his presence next to her. 

At first, she thought over time things would get better. That with time, the feeling of missing him would go away. It worked with some of the people from her past. But every day, it got worse and worse. All she could see in her dreams were of him. She’d lose sleep at night thinking of him. The only thing that would help her sleep peacefully, was holding his favorite shirt close to her chest at night. Hopefully, Bobby isn't missing his shirt. She was being honest when she said she wasn’t giving it back. Sometimes she would wake up in the morning and turn over to see him smiling at her, but then she would blink and he’d be gone. She’d stop the tears from falling every morning. 

It wasn’t just his presence though. Simple things reminded her of him. She thought back to that time with her friends, and some of her cousins. They were having a night out, and she was sitting at a nightclub. Her eyes focused in on a dread-head across the room. Her eyes widened as she almost dropped her glass. Thankfully, her cousin caught it just in time before it hit the ground. She dashed across the club, pushing people out of her way. She made it halfway, when the dread-head turned around, proving to be someone else. Diamond wanted to cry, but she simply turned back around and re-joined her group. She didn’t have much fun for the rest of the night. 

Diamond missed her best friend. She was going insane about him. A moment like now, would be great to have his hands massaging her back, like her did the night of Lottie’s and Priya's argument, or how he cuddled her when she was upset in the fort. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to feel his arms surrounding her. 

Diamond groaned as she thought about his arms, because her next thought would go to his hands. Her cheeks blushed as she thought back to that one spicy dream, she had a couple days ago, where Bobby was on top of her. His soft hands roamed her body as she lay back on the bed. She was giggling as he kissed the side of her neck. His hands were just slipping between her thighs, when she jolted awake in a sweat, and completely left unsatisfied. He was now haunting her in her dreams. Her phone dinged and she smiled when she saw a text from Bobby. 

**Sweet Dreams, Diamond.** **Talk to you tomorrow!** **. - Bobby**

Diamond cheesed at her phone before sending a quick text back. 

**Sweet Dreams Bobby! - Diamond**

Diamond frowned and locked her phone. Sometimes, she wanted to tell Bobby how much he was on her mind, but she was scared to. What would he even say? I mean it was normal to miss friends, right? She knew Bobby wouldn’t make her feel a way, but for some reason she just couldn’t bring herself to tell him. Sometimes, she would type in the message, only for her to quickly delete it and say something funny instead. Bobby always knew how to make her laugh. If he were here right now, he would get it out of her, but he wasn’t. He was away. 

She didn’t like the space between them at all. She was actually pretty worried. Despite them talking on the phone every day, she was quite worried about the future, between them both. How long could they go, like this? How long could she go with the phone calls every day? Deep down she knew they weren’t enough for her. 

Three months went by. Diamond was hired on the spot at the Orchestra and she beyond grateful for the experience. But now she needed to catch up with the music. So, she’s been missing her daily phone calls as she practiced late with the director. Every night, she would find a text from Bobby, telling her goodnight. She actually loved them. Giving them hearts, before going to sleep. 

She was going through the mail, when a silver envelope fell. She picked It up and frowned. She ripped it open and found her invitation for the Love Island Reunion. She was excited! Bobby had sent her a text, telling her he got his invite and she couldn’t wait to see her. And now Diamond was worried. What if things were different when she saw him? Things didn’t change much from their relationship over the phone, but what if they did in person? They haven't had a physical interaction in a year now, could all this space really change everything? Diamond sighed as she threw the invitation on the counter and walked away. Time to find a nice dress. 

Diamond held her breath as she stood on the elevator by herself. She was heading up to the suite where the reunion was being held. She was nervous for some reason. From what Chelsea says, she was the last to arrive and that everyone was looking for her. Especially, Bobby. Adrenaline filled her body. She was ready to see him. She was finally going to see her favorite person ever. Her best friend. Her rock. She wanted this elevator to go faster. It seemed like it was taking forever. She bit her lip as the elevator doors opened. 

There he was. He was here. He was standing right in front of the elevator smiling wide at her. Diamond gasped before she ran and jumped on him. 

“Bobby!” She had yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled as she finally felt his arms wrap around her as he picked her up. “I missed you.” Diamond finally admitted as he let her down. She smiled as Bobby kissed her forehead before wrapped her in his arms again. She sighed as she remembered the safe feeling she used to feel back in the villa. The smell of his cologne and warmth filled her body. 

They separated so she could say hello to everyone else, but soon found themselves alone outside on the balcony. Bobby had just re-filled her wine glass, and they were reminiscing about their time in the villa. She stared at him as he talked. She smiled as he laughed about something. She thought back to how she felt back at home, when she opened her invitation. She was worried about the space between them changing everything about them. And it did. 

Everything was different now. She could see Bobby in a clearer light now. She’s always been attracted to Bobby; she never hid that. She would always tell him how handsome he was. But it was when Bobby stepped a tad bit closer to her that something clicked. His flirtatious banter meant more to her. His eyes were brighter to her. His lips looked more inviting to her. Maybe it was the wine, but she wanted to swoon when he closed the distance between them and pulled her in his arms. 

Diamond knew what was happening. It’s happened before. She could feel the small crush forming the more time they spent on the balcony. It alarmed her for a moment. She was now crushing on her best friend. She knows she shouldn’t, but she had a small hope, that maybe things would work out for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these! More coming soon!


End file.
